<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Qualcosa di magico by MissAdler221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318857">Qualcosa di magico</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdler221/pseuds/MissAdler221'>MissAdler221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdler221/pseuds/MissAdler221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Qualcosa di magico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><span><span><em>Questa storia partecipa all'evento di Natale indetto dal gruppo Facebook “He's all and he's more”.</em></span></span><br/>
<br/>
 </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<span>
      <span>Nicolò aveva sempre amato il Natale, fin da quando era bambino. Anche dopo mille anni ricordava la grande sala dagli alti soffitti in legno, i fuochi scoppiettanti nei caminetti di pietra, le decorazioni di edera e agrifoglio. Ricordava il profumo di cinghiali, montoni, pavoni arrosto, di pesce cotto allo spiedo e di <em>porray </em><a href="#sdfootnote1sym" id="sdfootnote1anc" name="sdfootnote1anc"><sup>[1]</sup></a>.<br/>
Ricordava che per il Natale dei suoi otto anni, mentre era intento a masticare un <em>dolcetto coperto di glassa,</em> suo padre gli aveva permesso di bere un’intera coppa di vino al miele, gesto che per Nicolò valeva tutti gli abbracci che non aveva mai ricevuto da lui. Si era affrettato a buttar giù quella dolce bevanda d’un fiato, ignorando il bruciore alla gola e alla bocca dello stomaco, ansioso di dimostrare a suo padre qualcosa che non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse, un valore che quell’uomo severo e dagli occhi di ghiaccio sembrava non volergli mai riconoscere.<br/>
Negli anni della sua adolescenza, prima del noviziato, aveva preso l’abitudine di trascorrere quei giorni di festa tenendosi il più possibile alla larga da lui, danzando e bevendo sidro, giocando a carte o a dadi con altri giovani cavalieri e scommettendo con loro fin troppo denaro, una piccola debolezza che aveva sempre avuto.<br/>
Una volta era stato perfino eletto "re del fagiolo"<a href="#sdfootnote2sym" id="sdfootnote2anc" name="sdfootnote2anc"><sup>[2]</sup></a>, guadagnandosi il bacio di una fanciulla vestita di verde, che l’aveva spintonato scherzosamente sotto una ghirlanda di vischio per poi premere timidamente la bocca sulla sua, trofeo inaspettato che sulle prime l’aveva inorgoglito, ma che poi gli aveva lasciato un gusto amaro sulle labbra.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Nel corso degli anni, per forza di cose, il suo modo di celebrare il Natale era cambiato. C’era stata la guerra, poi era arrivato Yusuf. Nicolò non aveva rimesso piede a Genova per decenni e, quando finalmente si era deciso a farlo, tutti quelli che conosceva e con cui aveva trascorso i suoi primi trenta Natali non esistevano più. Le sue origini, le sue tradizioni non esistevano più. Non giullari, danze e pavoni arrostiti, il periodo natalizio era diventato solamente un frammento d’inverno che portava con sé i ricordi sconnessi di un’altra vita, appannati come i vetri delle taverne dove lui e Yusuf Al Kaysani trascorrevano le gelide notti del loro ininterrotto vagare.<br/>
E in fondo gli andava bene così, perché avere accanto l’uomo che amava era per lui un dono ben più grande di qualsiasi cosa avrebbe mai osato desiderare. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere di più e non sarebbe comunque servito, perché ben presto il suo meraviglioso e amorevole compagno si sarebbe reso conto da solo di quanto per lui fosse importante quella ricorrenza che custodiva in sé un fascino suggestivo e immortale.<a href="#sdfootnote3sym" id="sdfootnote3anc" name="sdfootnote3anc"><sup>[3]</sup></a><br/>
Nicolò aveva sempre pensato che ci fosse qualcosa di magico nella notte di Natale, in quel silenzio ovattato, in quell’attesa piena di speranza che dilatava il tempo e pareva rimpicciolire il mondo, avvicinare le persone, alleggerire i cuori.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Era il 24 dicembre del 2020 e Nicky sospirava con il naso arrossato, la fronte, ancora umida di sudore, schiacciata sul vetro gelido.<br/>
“Sta nevicando più fitto adesso.”<br/>
“Già, penso che andrà avanti tutta la notte.” Joe aveva allungato le gambe sotto le coperte, sbadigliando platealmente. “piccolo, vieni qui, ti congelerai” si era premurato di aggiungere sollevando un lembo del piumone, con un sorriso ammiccante a cui Nicky non aveva potuto resistere.<br/>
Il modo in cui lo stringeva tra le braccia lo faceva sentire al sicuro. Un bimbo di 950 anni che cercava rifugio e calore in una fredda notte d’inverno.<br/>
“Vuoi dormire?” gli aveva domandato Joe fra i capelli, stringendolo più forte.<br/>
Ma Nicolò non intendeva arrendersi al sonno e aveva scosso la testa con enfasi, affondando il naso tra il cuscino e il collo di Joe, che ridacchiava e si sporgeva verso il comodino per prendere una preziosissima prima edizione del <em>Canto di Natale</em>.<br/>
“Un po’ di Charles?” aveva chiesto Joe sistemandosi meglio sul cuscino e lasciando che Nicolò incastrasse la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla.<br/>
Anche quella era una tradizione tutta loro, che avevano creato nel corso degli anni, così come quella di trascorrere il Natale in una piccola e calda baita sulle Alpi svizzere, completamente soli.<br/>
Era capitato di tanto in tanto che Andy e Booker li raggiungessero per festeggiare insieme l’inizio del nuovo anno, per giocarsi a poker un gruzzolo di banconote di almeno quattro valute diverse. Il pensiero di Booker ora gli stringeva il cuore. Quello di Nile lo riempiva di speranza.<br/>
L’avrebbero accolta come se fosse sempre stata parte della loro strampalata famiglia. Lui avrebbe preparato il tacchino e Joe si sarebbe cimentato con la salsa ai mirtilli, impiastricciandosi puntualmente il maglione. Il vecchio grammofono avrebbe intonato <em>God bless us everyone</em> e le parole di Tiny Tim avrebbero continuato a riecheggiare tra loro come una promessa di speranza per il futuro.<a href="#sdfootnote4sym" id="sdfootnote4anc" name="sdfootnote4anc"><sup>[4]</sup></a><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yusuf” aveva sussurrato una volta richiuso il libro, sospirando e guardandolo negli occhi. Ma poi non era riuscito a dire nient’altro. In certi momenti anche solo pronunciare il suo nome a voce alta lo faceva sentire bene, come se in quelle due sillabe potesse racchiudere l’amore dirompente e sconfinato che provava per lui.<br/>
Era sempre stato Joe quello bravo con le parole, Nicky lo sapeva bene, ma adesso sentiva che quel turbinio di emozioni dentro di sé doveva in qualche modo trovare una strada per uscire, che quell’uomo meraviglioso che ora affondava nel suo stesso cuscino, coi ricci scarmigliati e un sorriso placido e indulgente sulle labbra, doveva sapere quanto in quel momento fosse straordinariamente e totalmente felice.<br/>
Poche ore prima erano usciti fuori a spalare la neve dal sentiero per poi lanciarsela a vicenda, ridacchiando e insultandosi amorevolmente. Quando aveva ricominciato a nevicare, per minuti interminabili, erano rimasti immobili, col naso all’insù, a contemplare quello spettacolo candido e silenzioso.<br/>
Nicky era fermamente convinto che Dio fosse nella neve. In quell’adagiarsi lieve e farinoso su un mondo che si fa man mano irriconoscibile, i cui contorni sfumano, si ammorbidiscono, splendono di luce angelica. Non poteva non essere un miracolo, un freddo così dolce, puro, che accarezzava e avvolgeva col suo tocco discreto e impalpabile, che faceva rallentare il tempo, fiocco dopo fiocco, in un volteggiare placido e ipnotico che portava su di sé la firma divina.<br/>
In quel momento si era trovato completamente rapito dalla bellezza di Joe stagliato su quel candido scenario surreale. Se ne stava lì, a osservare a bocca aperta i fiocchi che si posavano leggeri tra i suoi ricci scuri, che si scioglievano a contatto con le sue guance calde, con le sue labbra arricciate in un sorriso meravigliato e infantile. Non era certo la prima volta che guardavano la neve, ma per loro, quello, sarebbe sempre rimasto un piccolo miracolo.<br/>
Nicky non riusciva a smettere di ripensarci, avvolto nel tepore del piumone, mentre si stringeva contro il suo corpo nudo e cercava le parole adatte a esprimere un’emozione che contro ogni logica continuava a sorprenderlo, che si rinnovava giorno dopo giorno, nutrita da una qualche fonte inesauribile.<br/>
“Yusuf” aveva ripetuto stringendosi nelle spalle e arricciando le dita dei piedi sotto il piumone.<br/>
“Nicolo?” l’aveva incoraggiato il compagno stampandogli un bacio leggero sulle labbra.<br/>
“Sei felice, Joe?” aveva domandato infine, agganciando gli occhi ai suoi.<br/>
“Felice? Oh, piccolo, non potrei esserlo più di così. Rischierei di esplodere!”<br/>
Poi l’aveva baciato ancora, più in profondità, in quel modo umido e caldo che riusciva a fargli perdere la testa.<br/>
“Joe” gli aveva soffiato sulla bocca, compiendo un considerevole sforzo per staccarsene.<br/>
Suo marito aveva alzato un sopracciglio, studiandolo in attesa che continuasse. E lui si era ritrovato a pensare che era bello, dopo nove secoli, concepire ancora pensieri che l’altro non riusciva a indovinare, visto che la maggior parte delle volte gli leggeva nel pensiero.<br/>
“Anch’io sono felice” aveva aggiunto dopo una breve pausa, rendendosi conto che a voce alta sembrava quasi una banalità e che quella semplice affermazione non avrebbe mai potuto racchiudere la portata delle sue reali emozioni.<br/>
Era dove voleva essere, con la persona che per lui contava più di chiunque altro. Era il suo miracolo. La felicità più completa.<br/>
E mentre le mani calde di Joe gli accarezzavano la schiena lentamente, con quel tocco gentile e vagamente smanioso che ben conosceva, Nicolò si era ritrovato a pensare che in fondo le parole erano sopravvalutate, che non servivano. Non a loro. Non quella notte. Perché la magia era già lì.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>FINE</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>NOTE:</strong></span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span><a href="#sdfootnote1anc" id="sdfootnote1sym" name="sdfootnote1sym">[1]</a> stufato di porri e cipolle</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span><a href="#sdfootnote2anc" id="sdfootnote2sym" name="sdfootnote2sym">[2]</a> in questo gioco, la persona che trovava il fagiolo nascosto all'interno di una fetta di pane o di una torta, preparata per l'occasione, diventava re o regina della festa. Questa persona aveva l'onore di comandare tutti gli altri alla tavola, che spesso dovevano imitare le azioni che il re o la regina compivano</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span><a href="#sdfootnote3anc" id="sdfootnote3sym" name="sdfootnote3sym">[3]</a> sebbene Gesù e Maria siano riveriti nel Sacro Corano, i musulmani considerano Gesù un semplice profeta. Essi non celebrano la nascita dei loro profeti. Pertanto, i musulmani non celebrano la nascita di Gesù a Natale.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span><a href="#sdfootnote4anc" id="sdfootnote4sym" name="sdfootnote4sym">[4]</a> God bless us everyone. Le parole che il piccolo Tim pronuncia nel Canto di Natale di Dickens. È anche il titolo della canzone che ho trovato nel pacchetto.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>